What Does It Take
by Toys-over-Boys
Summary: Chances come and go. Soul learns that the hard way. But what happens when he finds a way to get the girl of his dreams through music? Inspired by Dave Days 'What Does It Take'.
1. Chapter 1

What Does It Take

This is another SoMa. I know I haven't posted recently, but I was kind of busy.

The song 'What Does It Take' by Dave Days inspired this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or the song I mentioned above.

* * *

"You're a jerk!"

"Yeah? Well, I don't care Tiny Tits!"

"I'm never going to forgive you for this!" With that, she slammed her bedroom door shut.

Soul sighed. _'I've done it. She hates me now.'_ "Fuck, it was only for her good."

But, maybe he had gone too far.

He did punch the guy. In the face. And the stomach. And knee him. In the groin.

Okay, he had ruined Maka's chance of dating a 'decent guy'. He admits the boy was charming and wouldn't have hurt Maka in anyway. Well, that's how he looked anyway.

The albino ran his hand through his hair. "Shit. I fucked up, big time."

The ash blonde smiled sweetly at the red-eyed albino.

Soul frowned. "You're not mad at me?"

Maka shook her head. "No. Actually I think the guy deserved it. Liz told me she did more research and he had a major stalker status."

Soul grinned. "I told you I would always protect you."

_'And he has, ever since we met.'_ Maka couldn't help but grin back. "Actually, you promised. And cool guys always keep their promises."

"You got that right." He grabbed Maka by the waist and pulled her close to his chest, earning a squeal of surprise. "I really am sorry though." The albino said sincerely as he hugged her.

Maka sighed as she hugged him back. "It's okay."

They stood in silence for a moment, still hugging each other until Maka pulled away.

"I couldn't be mad at you even if I tried." Maka giggled. "Besides, Liz found me another guy."

Soul's face fell. "Already?"

Maka gave a confused look, Soul had been so happy... "What's wrong?"

The red-eyed boy let his mind wander. "Nothing."

"You're a bad liar." The young blonde sighed. "But whatever." She checked her watch and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She tiptoed to kiss his cheek and slipped on her shoes. "Just buy take out for dinner!" She called before closing the door.

_'Fucking Liz.'_

* * *

"I can't believe you! You know I was going to do something but you fucking set her up with another shitty guy!" Soul growled into the phone.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're slow."

"I'M GOING TO REACH INTO THIS PHONE AND KILL YOU NOW!"

"Hiro." Liz sighed.

"What?" The younger weapon quirked an eyebrow.

"The guy she's going out with now is Hiro. He was the last one on our list. If he blows this, Maka will be single for a long time. Then you have a chance."

"I don't think I do though."

"Here it goes again."

"I'm serious. To her, I'm probably only her big brother or something."

"You are so stupid. Just wait 'till Maka comes home, 'kay? She'll be there in any second. Bye~!"

"Wait- Fuck you then." He said slamming the phone down into its receiver and running a hand through his hair. "I'm screwed."

"Hey Soul! I'm back!" Maka yelled. She blinked, seeing him in the living room.

"Hey Maka. How was your date?" Her weapon asked calmly.

Inside, he was deciding on how to kill that son of a bitch Hiro. Maybe he could ask for some ideas from Chrona.

"It was... Okay. He was romantic and very... Nice." The miester said, with indifference in her voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Soul placed a hand on her shoulder.

The girl blinked and smiled. "Oh. Yeah. I was just... Thinking. It's okay. I'm fine."

Soul didn't believe her but he did what she did earlier, let it slide. "Okay."

"I'm going to be in my room if you need me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.Me: Thank you for adding this to your favorite stories list! I'm sorry about the late update!

Llamaslayer21: Thank you for adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert.

Moon-White-Rose-Soul: Thank you for adding this to your story alert. Lol. Did you kill Hiro yet? XD

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Soul Eater or the song 'What Does It Take'.

* * *

Soul watched his miester close her bedroom door. _'Seriously, what does it take to get her?'_

Suddenly, his eyes widened at a brilliant plan he had just thought of.

Immediately grabbing the phone, he dialed Kid's number.

After 8 rings, he answered. "Hello, shinigami residence. This is Death the Kid speaking."

"Hey Kid, can you get the instruments ready?"

"What? Practice is tomorrow-"

"Yeah, but I have an idea."

It was silent for a moment and Soul was dreading that he was going to say no.

"It's about her, isn't it?"

Soul nodded, then remembered Kid couldn't see him. "Yeah."

The shinigami sighed. "Fine. Call Black Star and Chrona."

* * *

"Soul, it's almost midnight. What do you want from your god?" Black Star rubbed his tired eyes with a yawn.

"You guys all know how I feel about Maka."

"YEAH! WE DO! SO SUCK IT UP YOU PANSY AND JUST TELL HER!"

The demon scythe sighed. "Yeah, well I can't."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Running a hand through his hair, he shrugged. "As uncool as it sounds, I get all jittery and flustered around her. That prevents me from telling her."

The miesters bursted out laughing, making the weapon blush. Geez, even Chrona was laughing!

"Okay, okay." Kid wiped the tears out of his eyes. "Let's start helping hopeless Romeo here before he cries."

Soul shot a glare, making them stop laughing immediately. " Cool guys don't cry. And I can murder easily. They call me 'Eater' for a reason."

Black Star tilted his head. "I thought they called you that because it's your last name."

With a facepalm, Kid sighed. "You idiot."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Never mind." He then turned to Soul. "So, the plan?"

Soul nodded. "You're on bass, Black Star drums, Chrona effects and acoustics."

Chrona blinked, making Soul sigh. "I'll explain later. Just read over this." He handed out the lyrics and notes.

After reading through it 3 times, Kid finally nodded. "This is pretty good. Better than the other one you wanted to sing."

With a grin, Soul nodded. "Yeah. She wasn't my inspiration then. She is now though."

"Okay. Let's start."

Everyone went to their designated places and picked u their instruments. Soul tapped the microphone and strummed a few notes on his electric guitar. "You guys ready?" He asked, covering the microphone.

Black Star laughed. "OF COURSE!"

Kid nodded. "Start whenever you want."

Chrona smiled weakly. "Ready."

The white haired weapon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He finally removed his hand from the mike and smiled his arrogant smile. "One, two, three, four!"

* * *

"Welcome to the 8th annual Death City talent show! I am your host, Nygus! We have a great show planned for you here! There is consession stands so enjoy the show with food! Here is our judges!"

The light shown on the three judges sitting at a table on the second floor balcony.

"Our own Lord Death!"

There was an explosion of claps, whistles, shouting of 'Whoo's, you name it. They were happy to see him.

"Mr. Spirit Albarn!"

There was a few claps and cat calls, but more murmurs.

"And last but not least, Frank N. Stein!"

It was pure silence.

That is until he smiled and pulled a scalpel out. "Clap, or I'll dissect you."

The crowd erupted in clapping.

With a deep exhale, Soul closed the curtain. "Damn. There's a lot of people out there."

Black Star threw an arm around him. "DON'T WORRY SOUL! WE'RE THIRD TO THE LAST! NO BIG DEAL!"

"Stop screaming Black Star. I'm right here."

Kid sighed. "The girls might be late."

"HUH?! THEY CAN'T BE LATE! THEY HAVE TO SEE ME- ow. I MEAN US! PERFORM!"

"Maka caught Hiro cheating."

"What?" Both Black Star and Soul asked in surprise.

The reaper nodded. "He found him... Kissing another girl. Of course, Maka did the thinkable and bitched at him. Not to mention knee him in the... Private."

The last of the 'Star' clan's face twisted in horror. "That... That's horrible."

"I know. The girls are tending to Maka right now."

"I wasn't talking about that! Hiro's never gonna have babies!"

The weapon rolled his eyes. "Black Star, just shut up for once." He turned to Kid. "Is she alright? Does she still want to come here?"

Kid nodded. "Of course. You are her partner, she knows you would do the same for her."

Soul shook his head. "Tell her she doesn't need to come. It's not a mandatory thing."

"Actually, she insisted."

Soul looked back out the curtain. There were 2 balconies next to the judges table, requested by Death the Kid. 1 on each side. On the right balcony, he could see the Spartoi group. Kim, Jackie, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, and of course The Pots.

The left side was saved for the girls. Which was empty.

"Duuuude. If they don't come by the time we're up, I'll feel depressed. All that time staying up, a waste."

Both Soul and Kid hit Black Star on the head.

"OW!" He rubbed the now sore spot. "You didn't have to hit me." He mumbled.

"They'll be here. Maka's stubborn like that." Soul said, fooling everyone but himself.

* * *

They were up next, and the girls were no where in sight.

"Chrona?"

"They're not here yet. Sorry."

Kid sighed. Soul would not like the-

"TSUBAKI! YOU CAME!"

Kid turned his head toward the commotion. Sure enough, Tsubaki and her miester were embracing.

"Of course I came. I couldn't miss my boyfriend's first talent show now could I?"

"NEVER!"

"Kid, where's Soul?" Liz asked.

He shrugged. "I haven't seen him ever since the second act actually."

"Well, you could've at least kept an eye on him!"

To prevent her from yelling, he pressed his lips to hers. "Will you be quiet for now? It is my big night."

Liz puffed her cheeks but still agreed.

"Sis~! Sis~! Chrona's actually gonna be on stage~!"

Liz nodded. "Yeah! You've been telling me that for hours now!" She plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Next up, The Written Soul!"

Liz rose an eyebrow. "The Written Soul?"

Her boyfriend shrugged. "Chrona thought of it, he's good with poems you know." He then grabbed his bass and kissed his girlfriend one more time. "See you after the show."

Liz nodded then disappeared with Patty hugging one arm and her pulling Tsubaki with the other.

"Let's go." A voice commanded the other three boys.

"SOUL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

The weapon smirked. "Made sure someone paid for something they did."

Kid then noted that his hair was more ruffled than usual, his lip was a bit swollen, and the knuckles on his left hand was red as if he was punching something too hard. He then shook his head, mentally readying for a lecture he'll give after their performance. "I will lecture you, you realize that right?"

"Just keep it short dad." Soul said sarcastically, grabbing his guitar.

The light was blinding, the screams deafning, but it was nothing compared to the heart-wrenching sight that made Soul want to cry. Maka was dressed in her usual outfit, even tried to smile like she usually does. But it couldn't hide the fact that her eyes were puffy and pink.

Then Soul remembered what he had did earlier and what he was about to do now.

He was going to make her happy, he would garauntee it.

Soul closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them and focused his thoughts on only one thought: Making Maka happy.

He smirked and talked into the microphone. "Hey Death City! Enjoying your night?!"

The crowd erupted in a 'yes'.

"We're The Written Soul and we'll be singing What Does It Take!"

Soul: _Italics_  
Black Star and Kid: **Bold**  
Chrona: Underline

_I woke up_ **(Woke up)**  
_In the middle of the night_  
_Out of luck_ **(Out of luck)**  
_With this girl on my mind_  
_She got away now_  
_I'm trying to explain how_

_I fell in love_ **(I fell in love)**  
_That's what I like to call it_  
_But not enough_ **(But not enough)**  
_It's like I never saw it_  
_Drifting away I_  
_Am finding words to say_  
_But it all goes_

Whoa  
Whoa **(But it all goes)**  
Whoa  
Whoa

_What does it take to get you  
If I never met you  
I wouldn't have ran_  
_Across the country like_  
_I'm out of my mind_  
_What does it take to hold you_ **(Ah oh ah oh)**  
_When I'm here without you_ **(Ah oh ah oh oh oh)**  
_I don't know where to start_  
_I gotta find you and your heart_  
_Before it falls apart_

_I stayed up_ **(I stayed up)**  
_In the dead of the night_  
_I made plans_** (I made plans)**  
_If they turn out right_  
_You'll close your eyes and_  
_Think about the times when_  
_Think about it_  
_We fell in love_ **(We fell in love)**  
_But didn't try to say it_  
_We knew what it was_ **(We knew what it was)**  
_The moment that we played it_  
_We all lose sometimes_  
_I can't get her off my mind_ **(I can't get her)**

Whoa Whoa **(What does it take to)**  
Whoa Whoa _(I'm finding words to say but it all goes)_  
Whoa Whoa **(What does it take to)**  
Whoa Whoa **(What does it take to)**

_What does it take to get you_  
_If I never met you_  
_I wouldn't have ran_  
_Across the country like_  
_I'm out of my mind_  
_What does it take to hold you_ **(Ah oh ah oh)**  
_When I'm here without you_ **(Ah oh ah oh)**  
_I don't know where to start_  
_I gotta find you and your heart_  
_Before it falls apart_

_What does it take to make it real_  
_The world still spins and_  
_I'm still feelin'_ (Before it falls apart)  
_Your hand right next to mine_  
_I play it back a thousand times_ (Before it falls apart)  
_I wish I took a photograph_ **(woah woah)**  
_For every moment that we laughed_ **(woah woah)** (before it falls apart)  
_I'm hung up and can't relax_ **(woah woah)**  
_Because she's so far away_

_What does it take to get you_

_What does it take to get you_

_What does it take to get you_ **(woah oh)**  
_If I never met you_ **(met you met you)**  
_I wouldn't have ran_  
_Across the country like_  
_I'm out of my mind_  
_What does it take to hold you_ **(Ah oh ah oh)**  
_When I'm here without you_ **(Ah oh ah oh)**  
_I don't know where to start_  
_I gotta find you and your heart_  
_Before it falls apart_

**Whoa Whoa** _(What does it take to)_  
**Whoa Whoa** _(What does it take to)_  
_I'm finding words to say_  
**(Before it falls apart)**  
**Whoa Whoa** (What does it take to)  
_(Yeah yeah)_  
Whoa Whoa **(What does it take to)**  
_Before it falls apart_

They were sweating, thanks to the heated lights and the many movements practiced.

But Soul only looked at Maka. With a cliché mind, he said the thing he had to practice years for.

"That was for my best friend and miester. I just had to tell her. Maka, as cliché as it sounds, I love you."

The rest of The Written Soul rose an eyebrow. That was not planned out or spoken of, so it was a shock to them as well as the audience.

Liz clutched Maka's shoulders. "Hey, did you hear that Maka?"

Said girl was wide-eyed and trying to regain her composure, but it was completely useless when Soul licked his lips and nodded with a sad smile.

"That's all, thank you."

Maka squeeked out a yes to Liz.

The older blonde chuckled. "You are so oblivious Maka. But it's great he told you now."

"He didn't tell just me, he told the whole city."

"Well, at least you don't have to tell Spirit you're dating him tomorrow. He would've expected it."

The young ash blonde's eyes widened. "Oh no. Soul's dead."

Liz slapped Maka's back. "Nah. He probably asked for your dad's permission before even going with it. He was the only one that didn't look surprised here."

Maka snuck a glance at her father who was speaking to a shocked Stein and Lord Death.

* * *

"Thank you Nice Style for that wonderful performance. Now we'll let our judges tally up the scores. The winners will be anounced later in the program."

Kid smiled as Liz embraced him. "That was so good! Who's song was that? The Wanted? O-"

"Soul's actually."

"Eh?"

Kid nodded. "He wrote it himself. Speaking of Soul, where is he? I still haven't seen him since we got back stage."

"Why do you want to know?"

The shinigami sighed. "I suspect that he beat up Hiro."

"Yeah, I know."

Liz's miester/boyfriend rose an eyebrow. "You know?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I helped him."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Soul walked out of the dressing room quietly, everyone was gathering around backstage to get called up as winners.

"Hey guys." He said, stepping between Kid and Black Star.

"Where have you been?" The black haired miester hissed.

"Taking a nap."

"You just love disappearing, don't you?"

The weapon only chuckled at his question.

"The judges have made their decision." Nygus said, coming back on stage.

"In third place, the Magical Mae with her assistant Jay!"

The indifferent girl with black hair and a magicians cape covering all of her clothing came up stage, along with a boy her age that could be her brother with his dark black shirt and jeans.

They took the award from Nygus's hand with a slight smile and a nod of 'thanks' then left the stage.

"In second place, with their fabulous mixed dance moves... Nice Styles!"

A group of boys about our age walked out to the stage. When they grabbed the trophy from Nygus's hands, they smiled widely and said thanks. They started cheering as they were getting off stage.

"Now, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. In first place..."

Nygus opened the envelope slowly and looked at the paper inside. She gave a joyful laugh. "Of course, I would choose them to. First place goes to," She turned the paper over so that they could see in big scraggly print the words. "The Written Soul!"

"YAHOO!"

"Ah! Wonderful!"

"I don't know how to deal with all this screaming..."

Soul just smiled and wrapped an arm around the younger boy. "Let's just go on the stage."

They all walked out on to the stage. Black Star immediately ran over to Nygus and grabbed the trophy and kissed it. He also snatched the microphone away from Nygus.

"YAHOO! THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR THANKS HIS FOLLOWERS FOR-AH!"

Kid grabbed his fellow band mates ear. "You are being more obnoxious than usual."

Soul sighed and grabbed the microphone from Black Star. "Thank you all for coming to this show. We really are glad that we came in first place for this, so thanks. It was a pleasure performing for you guys! Good night and thanks!" He handed the microphone back to Nygus with a smile and went back stage with the other guys at tow.

"WHOO! You guys won!"

"I'm proud of you Black Star."

"Yay~! Yay~! They got first place~!"

Soul shook his head with a smile, leaving the guys with their girls.

He walked into the dressing room, no one but him has been in it for the last 5 hours so he knew that he had the only knowledge of it.

"Hey."

But he really shouldn't take Maka's intelligence for granted.

"Uh, hey Maka."

She flashed a cute smile at him. "So, about your confession tonight."

"Er..." The white haired boy scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. You know you don't have to-"

Maka's lips. Two words that immediately filled his mind. The details coming into mind afterwards. How soft they were. But how he knew she was hungry. How she didn't mind it when his were sucking on the bottom one. How she would open them and let his tongue in without hesitation.

He just loved Maka's lips.

When they finally pulled away for air, she gave a small laugh.

"Congrats by the way."

"For what?"

"Winning first place."

He wrapped his arms around the tiny girl, burying his face into her hair he said an even more cliché line. "That's not the best prize I won today."

* * *

Stop! Do not go anywhere!

I'm thinking of doing an actual story. With more than one or two chapters.

Tell me if you'd like that or not.

Okay, that's all!


End file.
